Finishing Touch
by Cheating Death
Summary: It is Hinata's first day at her new job as a masseuse. As if that hasn't made her nervous enough, her very first client happens to be none other than Naruto.


**This one-shot is rather short compared to my others, but honestly, it came out how I wanted it. So I'm content with that. And I'm also pretty lazy and didn't feel like adding much more. Read and review, or flame. I will use those flames to roast marshmallows. **

**Rated M for mature content, and lack of clothing.**

**Finishing Touch**

"Thanks for helping me get a job here, Ino. I really appreciate it," Hinata said to her friend with a smile.

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Eh, don't mention it. We're short staffed and I know you'd be great at this job."

Hinata's smile faded a bit as her gaze dropped down to the floor. "I hope so. I've never done anything like this before."

"It's not all that hard," her blonde friend responded. "Massaging someone is simple as long as you know what you're doing. Many touches feel good, but your hands may get sore after awhile if you're doing it a certain way. Some people get one-hour massages, so it's important to try to keep from cramping up."

"I'm not used to that much physical contact," Hinata murmured. "But, I'll make sure I do my best."

"You'll do just fine," Ino told her. "Besides, many clients leave tips. So the better you do it, the more money you're likely to make."

Tenten smirked. "And even if you don't do so well, I'm sure there's no way you could do worse than Sakura's first time."

"Shut up," Sakura snapped, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "It wasn't my fault."

"You sent a man to the hospital because you applied way too much pressure," Ino said with a sigh.

Tenten decided to speak up before the two could start an argument. "Anyway, who's Hinata's first client?"

"Let me take a look." Ino picked up the sheet of paper from the desk, scanning her eyes across it. "Hinata's first customer is...Uzumaki Naruto?"

"What?" Hinata looked shocked for several seconds before vigorously shaking her head. "I...I can't d-do that. I c-can't massage...N-Naruto-kun..."

Ino shrugged slightly. "I'm sorry, Hinata, but I don't think you'll be able to switch with any of us. We already have other clients who need to be seen. So it looks like you're stuck with that idiot."

"This is the first time he's ever come here to get a massage," Sakura mused.

"And Hinata is the one who gets to do it," Tenten said as she nudged Hinata knowingly.

"I...I don't know if I can go through with this. I mean...t-touching Naruto-kun like that?" Hinata was red-faced and she looked as though she was trying not to faint.

Ino smiled. "Relax. He won't even know it's you. By the time you get into the room, he'll already be lying on that table face-down. If you don't want him to know that it's you, I can just tell him that his masseuse is deaf, so he won't try to strike up a stupid conversation with you. Sound good?"

Hinata thought for a moment, then sighed. "Okay. I'll try my best."

"Alright then. Why don't you get that room over there ready? He'll be here in a little while, so you should set your stuff up right now," Sakura said. "We'll let you know when he gets here."

_Fifteen minutes later_

Naruto walked up to the counter, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Ino checked him in. "I'm not gonna lie, but I feel a little weird coming here for a massage."

"Why? Men come here all the time to get massages," she pointed out. "In fact, we massage more men than women on an overall basis. Besides, we picked out one of our best masseuses for you because it is your first time."

The blonde male smiled. "Really? Wow, thanks. So, um, what exactly do I do?"

As Ino told him the procedure, Tenten nodded at Hinata, who had poked her head out of the room. She hurried into the office and stayed in there as Ino led Naruto to the designated room.

"So, you're basically going to strip down to your boxers and then lie facedown on the table, placing your face where that hole is. Cover yourself with the towel so that it's across your waist. Or if you want to go completely naked, we do have customers who do that-"

"I'll keep my underwear on," Naruto cut in, turning slightly red in the face.

"Okay." Ino continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "Anyway, your masseuse is very nice, but she is deaf. So please do not try to engage in conversation with her. Please keep your face down at all times. Understand?"

Naruto gave her a nod. "Yeah, I get it."

"Alright, she will be in soon." Ino closed the door, leaving him alone.

Naruto looked around the room, which was filled with the relaxing scent of lavender. The dimmed room had been decorated with lit candles, and soft music played in the background. He had to admit that the room felt very cozy and welcoming.

"So I just strip down..." He mumbled to himself as he undressed. When he got down to his boxers, he hesitated for a moment before taking them off. If he was going to have a massage, he might as well try to enjoy it. He took them off and threw his discarded clothes into a pile in the corner of the room.

Naruto eyed the table, then climbed onto it. It was cushioned and supported his weight over a thick covering of pillows and blankets. He laid face down on it, putting his head down over the plush-lined hole. Placing the white towel over his naked bottom, he shifted until her was comfortable. He closed his eyes and sighed, eager for his massage to begin.

Hinata took a deep breath, standing outside the closed door. She had been there for a good two minutes, having a mental battle over whether or not she could do it. She needed the money and couldn't afford to lose this job that Ino had helped her get. But to massage Naruto? That seemed impossible in her head.

"You can do it," she quietly assured herself as she finally turned the doorknob. "Just relax and keep quiet..."

She entered the room and swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw Naruto. Gently closing the door behind her, she tried to keep her nerves under control as she made her way to the table. He was covered by only a plain white towel. _Oh, God... He's...he's almost...naked!_

_Oh, good. She's here,_ Naruto thought to himself with a smile.

Hinata lightly splashed a bit of oil onto her hands before hesitantly bringing them down to Naruto's back. _Don't faint. It's only Naruto-kun...Just because he's pretty much naked doesn't mean anything...Nothing at all!_ Trying hard to keep her hands from shaking, she began to massage him. Almost immediately she heard a pleasured moan from her oblivious crush.

"Damn, that feels good," he mumbled, enjoying his treatment.

Blushing, Hinata continued to move her hands up and down along his back, using her soft hands to knead his sore and stiff muscles. _He's so muscular... _She worked her way from his broad shoulders, moving down his spine, stopping just before the area that had been covered by the towel.

"Ino was right." Naruto sighed contently. "This girl is awesome..."

_He likes it! He actually likes it!_ Feeling encouraged, Hinata grew more confident in her technique. She rubbed the aching muscles in his neck, loosening them up within seconds. Naruto felt like he was in heaven, and moaned rather loudly, thinking that his masseuse was deaf. Hinata smiled to herself, then moved down to his lower back. That seemed to be one of his more tense areas.

_Don't go too hard... Don't hurt him...Don't accidentally send him to_ _the hospital..._ Hinata did not want to do what Sakura had done.

Naruto kept mostly still, twitching every now and again as she touched him. He made a mental note to come back at least three times a week, maybe more. For the next forty-five minutes, he was in complete bliss as she continued to work on his back, eventually giving his legs and feet the same treatment. Throughout most of the duration, her crush continued to moan and mumble to himself, many of his thoughts dirty, as he didn't realize that she could hear him.

"I need a girlfriend who can do this. Ah, that feels nice. A girl who can massage me while I eat the ramen that she cooked for me... Maybe someone with big boobs..." Naruto drooled at the thought.

Hinata glanced at the clock, realizing that the session was almost up. She still had a little bit of time left, however, and she would make sure that it counted. She firmly kneaded his muscles and joints, causing Naruto to moan so loudly that she couldn't help but wonder if that was what he sounded like when aroused. The girl immediately shook her head and turned a dark shade of red, embarrassed that she'd had such dirty thoughts running through her head.

_You need a boyfriend,_ she miserably told herself. _And Naruto-kun just doesn't get it..._ She finished massaging his leg, then moved closer so that she could reach his back. Her hands seemed to swim up and down on his toned back, the candlelight illuminating everything just right.

Naruto groaned. "Damn..."

Hinata went faster and harder, getting into his deep sore spots. The touch made Naruto involuntarily buck, suddenly aware of his stiffening lower male parts. _Oh, shit! No, not now! Don't get hard now!_

Unfortunately, when he jerked, Hinata's finger accidentally got caught beneath the towel, and she realized that factor just a little too late as she moved her hand. In doing so, she had inadvertently pulled his towel down, revealing his bare ass.

Feeling cooler air against his bottom, Naruto immediately jolted up in his surprise. Hinata's eyes went wide for two reasons. One, he had looked up and discovered who she was. Two, when Naruto sat up, his towel fell away from him, exposing his naked self, hard penis and all.

"Hinata?" Naruto's blue eyes went as big as saucers as he stared at the shy girl. "You were my masseuse the entire time? And...oh, crap!" He covered his privates, realizing that he was exposed.

Unable to answer, Hinata merely squeaked softly as she turned redder than a cherry. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to shake the image of his raging erection. Had her touches caused that to happen to him? Something she had done turned him on that much? She didn't know whether to be ecastic or to faint. However, always the overachiever, her body decided to be both. Hinata collapsed onto the floor, concerning the stunned blond.

"Hinata?" Naruto leapt off the table, his towel falling to the floor, and gathered her into his arms. "Hinata! Are you okay?"

He tried shaking her awake, but to no avail. Hinata was happily flying around Dreamland at that very moment, oblivious to the world around her. As Naruto continued to try waking her up, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had all gathered outside of the room.

"What's going on in there?" Ino muttered, frowning at the closed door.

"I don't know, but I think we should find out," Sakura added.

Tenten quirked an eyebrow. "Sounds like Naruto is saying 'Oh, crap' over and over again. Yeah, we should probably just barge in..."

Ino quickly opened the door, giving them a complete view on what was happening. Their jaws all dropped upon seeing a nude Naruto crouched down on the floor with an unconscious Hinata in his arms.

"Oh. My. God." Ino looked like she was in shock. "RAPE!"

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Tenten demanded.

The blond male was confused for a moment, before noticing that he was completely naked in front of three girls. Four if you included the passed out Hyuuga.

"Dammit!" Naruto turned bright red from embarrassment, then realized what his situation looked like. "Wait! I can explain!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura cracked her knuckles, her eyes looking white and demonic.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" A terrified Naruto laid Hinata down, then was immediately hurtled into the wall by an enraged pinkette.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura hissed at him, then threw the discarded white towel at him. "NOW COVER YOUR ASS!"

Ino lightly shook Hinata. "Hey, are you okay? Hinata?"

Tenten smirked. "Looks like she got quite an eyeful, huh?" She glanced over at Naruto, who was in a heap in the corner of the room.

As she and Ino kept trying to wake her, Sakura stalked overt to the twitching teenage boy. "So, what have you got to say for yourself?"

Naruto smiled deliriously as he stared at the imaginary birds circling his head. "When can I get another appointment?"

**End of story! Aw, I love it when Naruto gets his ass** **kicked. It's so amusing. ^_^ But seriously, someone needs to kick his ass for not asking Hinata out yet. Idiot... Anyway, feel free to review and wait for more upcoming one-shots.**


End file.
